ykwtnifandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Bean Machine
General Info The Mr. Bean machine is a machine that "turns everyone in the world into Mr. Bean." It makes them act all stiff, waddle, and not talk but make weird high-pitched noises. The first was eventually destroyed, but the second was accidentally activated by Trouty. There are also a bunch of prototype machines that Gary the Guy built, but they didn't really work. All of the machines can be targeted at a specific person. The "Mr. Bean Machine plan" was first devised by Gary the Guy, specifically for Brian O'Connor. Appearances:You'll Know What to Name it, You'll Know What to Name it 3, We Never Knew What to Name it, The Adventures of Steven, Random Baby: The Movie, The Adventures of Trouty, The Adventures of John Sniper Part 3, Ace 2 Evolution of the Mr. Bean Machine ZZ4.JPG|1st prototype ZZ7.JPG|1st working hgk.JPG|2nd prototype kjs.JPG|2nd working How it Works The effect of the Mr. Bean Machine is very unusual. There are many different machines that have many different ways of working, so this is the way the Mk. 1, as pictured above, works. The person who is targeting it at another person gets on, says who they want to target(for example, "use it on Steve") and then they "pedal" the machine for about 10-15 seconds. By then, the target will have become Mr. Bean. To reverse the effect, any person can just get on the machine and start pedaling backwards for about 5-10 seconds. The "Mr. Bean Effect" should last for at least 3 weeks unless reversed. Mr. Bean Effect The "Mr. Bean Effect" as Gary calls it is the effect on the target of the Mr. Bean Machine. It is not always the same, however, and the machine can have different kinds of effects depending on the person. Some people might waddle instead of walk and act really stiff, like Brian did when he was first transformed, or wave at a random object that just happens to be in the same direction of the camera, or both. There are 3 things that all people do when they are Mr. Bean: make weird high-pitched sounds instead of talking, instinctively obey the person who used the machine, and fight anyone who is not evil. Many people have been transformed into Mr. Bean, such as Steve, Steven, Brian, and Dr. Cantaloupe, among others. The first time anyone became Mr. Bean was in You'll Know What to Name it 3 when Gary the Guy transformed Brian. Other Effects What happened to Brian and has also happened to many other You'll Know What to Name it characters is just one thing the Mr. Bean Machine can do. One feature recently installed by Gary the Guy was accidentally activated on the Mr. Bean Machine Mk. 2 by Trouty in The Adventures of Trouty. Gary's new feature can turn everyone on a planet into Mr. Bean, leaving only 6 people unaffected. The 6 people unaffected after Trouty activated the machine were John Sniper, Barry, Mary, this random 6 year old, Chango, and Random Baby. Category:Items Category:Machines